Malik's Twilight
by Princess Hallie
Summary: Malik likes to have a moment of peaceful silence on his own sometimes, but some people just can't allow that. Gift for the wonderful Sierra's Darkness. [ThiefKingxMalik, Malik's POV, Yaoiish]


This is a short story for the lovely Sierra's Darkness. I should have had this done weeks ago; I _do_ apologize!

**Warnings: **_Yaoi-ish Thief King/Malik, sexual innuendos, a tiny bit of swearing, and mild...Strangeness. Also, it's extremely short and mostly pointless._

I'd love to get some honest feedback about my **writing **for this story. I was told that I go into too much detail, and that it gets out of hand. I suppose it would only be because I'm a rabid Dostoevsky fan, who is the king of long-winded explanations. But if it really is that bad, please tell me (and tell me why, please), and I'll see what I can do. I really appreciate feedback and suggestions for making my writing better!

Enough stalling, here's the story! c.c

- - - - -

I looked out over the ocean, watching the sun fading quickly into its watery grave. Stars were already beginning to form above, and I knew that soon enough the moon would be out, stealing the sun's glory for a few fleeting hours. I sighed contently and closed my eyes, reveling in the peaceful moment. It was the only peaceful moment I could attain each day.

"You know..." I was ripped from my thoughts by a voice whispering into my ear. I turned my head and looked into deep mauve eyes surrounded by a mane of wild white hair. I sighed, turning away from the now sneering figure.

"I don't know why you always come out here and watch the sunsets. A waste of time, in my opinion," The dirty thief grunted, leaning against the cold steel railing of my precious boat. His red cloak ruffled slightly in the late evening's breeze, and his figure began to appear only a silhouette in the sinking sun's shadow.

"Well, there's nothing better to do at this time of day. It's not quite night, but not quite day. Twilight. And I would _like_ to be able to enjoy it in silence," I jeered back at him. Although his face was darkening in the oncoming evening, I knew his eyebrow was raised and his lips were curled into a smirk. I had memorized every inch of him, every facial expression; you could call it an obsession, but I prefer the term 'dedicated'.

"Nothing better to do? I could think of a few things," The thief licked his parched lips, completely ignoring my attempt at making him go away, as usual. I sent him an annoyed stare, wanting very much to send a rude gesture his way. Of course, knowing him, he'd only laugh and take it as another sexual allusion.

"Can you just go away for five minutes and let me have some peace!" I barked, real anger beginning to wash over me. He could be such an airhead sometimes, and he knew it! He used his stupidity to make me angry, and that just...Just...Makes me so angry!

"Oh, what's the matter? Am I being _annoying_, sugar plum?" Bakura taunted, chuckling to himself like a stupid old man. Sometimes, I just want to stab that thief with a dirty salad fork. But, because I can control myself better than most anyone, I simply sighed and resisted the urge to lunge at the thief in a deadly attack.

"Why yes, _pumpkin_, you're being annoying. If you're not going to leave, could you at least shut your mouth for thirty seconds?" Oh, I am so good. I said that with such poison, even dear old Thief King was taken back and shut up. Unfortunately, it wasn't for thirty seconds. Chatterbox.

"No, I don't think I will. I think you like me here, and you love me annoying you. You're just a dirty little masochist," Bakura hummed, shuffling closer and reaching his hand out. He touched my cheek, and I cursed myself for leaning into it. No matter how hard I try, I know I can't resist him.

"Just..." I sighed, falling forward to hide my face in the dirty thief's tanned chest, "can you be quiet for ten seconds? You're a thief, aren't you? Aren't thieves supposed to be silent?" I heard him chuckle; even snort a bit in that annoying way he does. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up to look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not stealing anything. Why would I need to be quiet? You're louder than I am, anyway," Bakura sniffed, that smirk never wavering on his face. Wow, he really knows how to ruin a moment. I thought he would have done something a bit different, with the way he's holding me and looking into my eyes and all.

"You _idiot_," I growled dangerously, shoving him off of me with a rough shove. He just huffed, his smirk slipping from his face quickly.

"Fine, you like privacy so much? I'll leave you alone," Bakura snarled, turning on his heel and stalking out of sight. Before I could stop him, he was gone; the darkness of the new night had swallowed his figure quickly, leaving no shadow or silhouette for me to follow.

"Damn," I cursed to myself, looking back over the sea for a moment. The sun had now faded, the moon taking its place high in the blackened sky. I hadn't even noticed how dark it was, until now, and mentioned something to myself; sunsets were nice, but a full moon was amazing. The water crashed around the edges of the boat, flickers of moonlight dancing in the reflection of the seemingly black liquid.

I finally pulled myself away from the view, looking around to see if that thief was lurking in a nearby shadow. I finally dropped my gaze to the ground and sighed, a pang of guilt hitting me where I know it shouldn't have. My heart.

"...Thief? Bakura?" I called out softly, inwardly cursing myself for sounding so soft. I waited for an answer, receiving nothing but the sound of waves crashing together in the distance. After a few moments I sighed, walking back toward the entrance to my living chambers.

"Did you really think I would leave you alone?" A voice once again whispered in my ear. Bakura wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his nose into my sandy locks. I resisted the urge to smile, but leaned into him all the same.

I loved when he bothered me, even if I was trying to have some time along. I always asked him to be quiet because I knew he was stealing something when he was along with me, even if he didn't. I know I'm being a soft little cornball, but...He was stealing my heart.

Of course, I would never admit that to him. There are some things you just can't trust a thief with.

- - - - -


End file.
